Ce mur qui nous sépare
by Lady-Couffaine
Summary: Petite histoire basée sur la chanson de Lenni-Kim et Lou du même titre. Après avoir vaincu mange-amour, nos protagonistes se retrouvent dans la fête des Bourgeois. Que se passe-t-il quand Marinette et Adrien dansent au rythme de cette magnifique ballade?


**Notes de l'Auteur:**

J'ai pensé écrire ça pour la fin de la saison 3 de la série, je sais qu'il n'est pas encore fini mais j'ai voulu l'écrire avant que ça passe à la télé le dernier épisode. C'est situé dans le Hotel Grand de Paris pendant la fête de madame et monsieur Bourgeois pour fêter son anniversaire de mariage. Chat Noir et Ladybug ont vaincu _mange-amour_ et celui-ci est ma continuation, après avoir vu des vidéos et avoir lu des spoilers de la série.

C'est la première fois que j'écrit une histoire en français (je vient de la traduire car je l'ai écrit d'abord en espagnol) alors je suis sûr qu'il aura beaucoup des fautes, et j'aimerai si quelqu'un pourra m'aider, en la lissant, à me dire ce que j'ai mal écrit, s'il vous plaît! Merci à l'avance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**CE MUR QUI NOUS SÉPARE**

Après que nos héros aient vaincu _mange-amour, _tout est revenu à la normale.

\- Aaah Marinette, Adrien va devenir fou quand te verra -disait son amie Alya toute excitée en regardant sa meilleure amie avec sa magnifique robe de soirée rose.  
\- Je ne sais pas Alya, finalement je suis venu mais je ne me sens pas bien, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se passer -répondit-elle en regardant ses mains alors qu'elle les tordait nerveusement.  
\- Quoi d'autre pourrait arriver Marinette? Ladybug et Chat Noir ont vaincu et capturé l'akuma. Respire profondément et rentrons, on passera une belle soirée, tu verras -l'infusa-t-elle de l'énergie en caressant ses mains pour qu'elle décide d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux. La bleutée ne se souvenait pas de toute la décoration, de la nourriture, des lumières…tout était tellement…Bourgeois. Bien qu'elle y ait été auparavant comme Ladybug elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer l'endroit de la fête.

La salle était immense et pouvait accueillir des centaines de personnes et y aurai encore de la place pour beaucoup d'autres, bien que la décoration fût ostentatoire, ce n'était pas horrible. Elle était sûre que tout était l'œuvre de la mère de Chloé, cette femme était magnifique avec tout ce qu'elle faisait.

À un moment donné, elle remarqua son amie qui cherchait un point précis. Elle sourit.

\- Allez-y, Alya -dit-elle quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ce que la brune observait attentivement.  
\- Tu es sûre Marinette? Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule. Pourquoi ne viens-tu avec moi? Nous serons tous les trois, ensemble.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se voit plus tard. Je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de danser avec lui.  
\- Si je te disais non, je mentirais, amie. Merci.

Marinette regarda sa meilleure amie s'approcher de Nino. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, elle était si belle et lui si beau. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans sa casquette rouge et sans ses casques, même s'il ne portait pas de costume, son jean et sa chemise élégante et une cravate, de la même couleur que la robe de sa petite amie, le rendait totalement différent de son habitude. Et Alya avec sa longue robe bleue ajustée à son corps, avec les cheveux raides ressemblait à une déesse.

Elle sourit, heureuse pour ses amis, mais cela ne prit pas un instant pour se sentir déplacée.

\- Et ces talons... J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber d'un instant à l'autre -chuchota-t-elle en essayant de marcher sans perdre son équilibre.

Elle s'approcha d'une table avec le buffet de desserts. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur une autre chose que ses chaussures ou sa robe.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua le maire et sa femme, ainsi que leur fille Chloé en s'exhibant, comme toujours, avec sa nouvelle robe rouge, probablement achetée pour l'occasion et marchant en toute sécurité sur des talons plus hauts que ceux de la bleutée.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle fait? -pensa Marinette.

Elle secoua la tête sans y accorder beaucoup d'importance et continua de regarder.

Soudain, elle aperçut Juleka et Rose entrant dans le bras de Luka. Et comme si s'agissait d'un aimant, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du garçon qui lui sourit et cligna de l'œil, ce qui fit rougir Marinette. Mais elle réalisa bientôt que ses autres amis et camarades de classe arrivaient tous beaux, habillés pour l'occasion, même Kim…elle n'imaginait jamais le voir ainsi. Et elle leur sourit, levant la main pour les saluer.

\- Mesdames et messieurs -Marinette entendit la voix du maire. - Merci beaucoup à tous d'avoir assisté à cette fête pour notre anniversaire. Ma femme et moi espérons que vous vous amuserez et vous sentirez à l'aise. Mon amour… -il tendu la main à sa femme lorsque deux jeunes sont entrés dans la grande salle et une chanson sonna.

Ils étaient Lenni-Kim et Lou! Tous les jeunes les connaissaient et étaient ravis. Ce fut sûrement programmé par Chloé. Tout devait être génial et plus précisément ce jour-là.

Tout le monde commençait à danser et Marinette s'est sentie calme, regardant ses connaissances s'amuser jusqu'à ce que les paroles parviennent à ses oreilles.

_**Elle est debout juste derrière moi  
Elle me sourit, détourne les yeux  
Je crois comprendre son drôle de jeu **_

Des mystérieux yeux verts la regardaient attentivement depuis longtemps. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, elle était si belle. Il avait senti quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti dans sa vie. Marinette, son amie, celle qui était pour tout le monde dans les moments les plus difficiles, même pour lui. La voilà vêtue d'une robe rose, parfaite pour elle, comme si elle était faite uniquement pour son corps. Ses cheveux bleus lâches, légèrement attachés. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

_**Quand je le vois, je ne suis plus moi  
Je deviens rouge et parle tout bas  
Le souffle court, j'ai le cœur qui bat**_

\- Bonsoir!

Sa voix. Cette voix dont elle rêvait depuis le jour, après l'école, sous la pluie. Soudain, elle sentit son corps trembler sans pouvoir bouger un cil. Où était son amie quand elle avait le plus besoin d'elle? Elle la chercha des yeux mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue de près avec tous les gens qui étaient venus à la fête.

\- T'es belle Marinette.

Finalement il était là, devant elle, sans savoir quoi dire, bien sûr, comme toujours dans de telles situations, mais à présent, c'était pire. Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps que ce moment semblait irréel. Le voilà vêtu d'un costume parfaitement fait pour lui: chemise blanche, gilet et pantalon noirs qui s'adaptaient à chaque centimètre de son corps masculin.

\- Ah… S… Sa… Salut Adrien! Sobonir…Bosnoir… Bo… Bonsoir. Merci tu es belle aussi -dit-elle sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.  
\- Hahaha merci pour le compliment. Pour toi -sa voix mélodieuse accompagnée d'un geste doux. - Une rose qui va ensemble avec les fleurs de ta robe.

_**M'éloigner  
C'est la seule chose à faire  
J'ai le cœur à l'envers  
Je sens comme un pouvoir  
Qui me tire au-delà  
Du mur qui nous sépare**_

Elle accepta la rose avec délicatesse mais ne savait pas où la mettre.

\- Attends… -réalisa Adrien. Et avec toute la tendresse du monde, pour ne pas lui faire mal avec les épines, il la plaça entre ses longs cheveux. - Très belle -répéta-t-il, faisant rougir son amie. - Veux-tu danser? -il tendit la main pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui en ce moment magique.

_**Mais pourquoi  
**__**Je n'ose rien lui dire  
Je le veux que pour moi  
Sa lumière, son sourire  
Traversant pour un soir  
**__**Ce mur qui nous sépare**_

Marinette était dans un nuage. Quand est-ce qu'Adrien avait-il arrivé? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu prendre sa main comme si rien était? Elle le regarda alors qu'ils dansaient au son de la musique et ses yeux s'étaient croisés. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, mais elle avait aussi peur, peur de son rejet. Après le jour où ils étaient allés avec Alya et Nino au musée de cire, elle ne pouvait plus se comporter comme d'habitude avec lui, elle sentait que quelque chose s'était cassé en elle, comme si ne pouvait plus abriter cet amour qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur.

_**Mais pourtant  
Lorsque je pense à elle  
Je me sens infidèle  
Je veux fuir dans la nuit  
Pour voir ma coccinelle  
J'ai le cœur en duel**_

Quand les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux verts, une sensation inconnue apparut dans le jeune Agreste. Ce n'était vraiment pas si inconnu, il avait déjà eu ces sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour sa Lady, mais pour son amie Marinette? Depuis quand? Il se demanda étrangement. C'est vrai qu'elle était une bonne personne, très belle et importante pour lui, mais… au point de faire naître plus qu'un sentiment d'amitié?

Il secoua sa tête blonde en essayant de retirer ces idées folles. Il n'aimait que sa Lady, pas son amie.

\- Tu sais? -il osa dire après un silence gênant. - Cela me rend heureux de pouvoir danser et parler comme avant.  
\- Comme avant? -demanda Marinette sans comprendre.  
\- Oui, depuis le jour où nous sommes allés au musée de cire, je sens que tu es très distant avec moi.  
\- Hein? N…Non…Ce n'est rien, ce sont tes pensées, juste ça.

Bon sang, pourquoi devait-il aussi se souvenir de ce jour?

_**Toi et moi  
Si nous pouvions nous voir  
Au-delà du miroir  
Bas les masques pour un soir  
Brisons de part en part  
Ce mur qui nous sépare**_

\- Ce costume te va très bien Adrien -soudainement, la bleutée changea de sujet.  
\- Oui, je sais, tu m'as dit que j'étais 'belle'.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça? Quelle honte.  
\- Hahaha Marinette. Au fait, je n'ai jamais vu une robe comme la tienne, c'est magnifique -il la félicita en la tournant au rythme de la musique.  
\- Oui? Tu crois? Merci c'est moi qui l'ai fait -elle rougit doucement.  
\- Wow, vraiment? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Tu as des mains en or Mari.

Mari. Cela sonnait tellement bien quand il l'appelait comme ça.

Soudain, elle sentit une chaleur la traverser de la tête aux pieds et baissa ses yeux pour qu'il ne la voie pas toute rouge.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu de chance car son compagnon lui avait doucement touché le menton pour qu'elle lève la tête et la regarde directement.

_**Je ne comprends pas ce que je veux  
Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux  
D'où vient ce sentiment mystérieux**_

Sans le vouloir, ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le corset de sa robe. De loin il ne pouvait pas voir parfaitement les petits détails et ce qu'il avait découvert lui laissait une sensation inconnue dans ses veines.

Non. Le mot 'belle' était court pour décrire son amie. N'importe quel garçon de son âge serait attrapé dès qu'il poserait les yeux sur elle. Et seule la simple idée le tourmentait à l'intérieur. Jaloux? Non, elle était juste son amie.

\- Adrien? -elle l'a appelé gentiment.

Il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Il examinait minutieusement son corps. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il arrêter de visualiser le corps féminin? Le tissu se collait à ses courbes, révélant quelque chose dans son décolleté qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir chez son amie. N'avait-il jamais pu voir ou n'avait-il jamais attiré son attention? Mais… pourquoi maintenant?

_**Un jour viendra, tu découvriras  
Le bonheur d'être à deux, toi et moi  
Lorsqu'on se serrera dans nos bras**_

\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Comment? -demanda la jeune femme sans comprendre. - Adrien? -reparlé-t-elle quand il n'a pas répondu.  
\- Moi… Mari…

Sans dire un mot, il la serra dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Un câlin plus intime et plus mature. Il avait besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son corps contre le sien.

_**Mais pourquoi si mon cœur est ailleurs  
Je sens dans mon âme une chaleur  
Un frisson qui me porte bonheur**_

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir après cela. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé, dans ses rêves les plus fous, de l'avoir aussi proche, aussi collé à elle que maintenant.

Que faire? Elle voulait pleurer…de bonheur, lui dire qu'elle l'aimais depuis le premier jour de classe. Non, tout était très rapide, ce n'était pas le moment. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Alors…? Elle pensa à ce qu'Alya lui dirait et elle la chercha partout dans la pièce et la vit soudainement, lui souriant, clignant de l'œil comme s'elle disait: "Profite le moment."

Et c'est ça qu'elle avait fait. Elle le serra dans ses bras et en fermant ses yeux, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine sentant sa chaleur, son parfum, écoutant les battements de son cœur, qui correspondaient aux siens.

_**Pourtant je le ressens  
Ce tourbillon de sentiments  
Qui nous emporte au firmament  
Dans le soleil et dans le vent  
Comme une chance unique  
Un tournoiement magique**_

Que s'avait-il passé?

C'était la première fois qu'Adrien ressentait le besoin de l'avoir dans ses bras, elle, Marinette, son amie, sa princesse. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il savait que quelque chose avait changé cette nuit-là. Non, pas cette nuit-là, il était sûr que cela avait changé il y a longtemps, mais il ne se souvenait pas quand, à quel moment c'était arrivé.

_**C'est fort quand je le vois  
Je veux crier sur tous les toits  
Notre amour qui nous tend les bras  
Mais je sais que je ne dois pas  
Ce n'est pas le moment  
Il faut être patient  
Être patient**_

Marinette mourait d'envie de l'avoir ainsi toute sa vie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela était si soudainement, mais elle ne voulait pas que cela se termine, qui dure pour toujours, mais elle savait que le temps ne s'arrêterait pas, même si c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus dans le monde. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit ce qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment-là…

\- Kagami -murmura-t-elle doucement, mais Adrien l'avait bien entendu.

Comme si c'était un ressort, le blond leva sa tête et la regarda.

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Je vois -répondit-elle froidement.  
\- Marinette.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, clairement elle avait mal compris les mots d'Adrien.

_**Je sais qu'un jour on s'envolera  
Car mon amour, un jour tu verras  
Qu'auprès de moi tu deviendras toi**_

La jeune femme décolla de son compagnon et commença à s'éloigner de lui sans même tourner son regard.

\- Marinette. Attends! -il l'a appelé en vain.

Elle le savait et le savait toujours malgré tout, même si elle voulait l'oublier, même s'il était amoureux d'une autre, elle était toujours amoureuse de lui et ça faisait mal. Ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir faire face à cet amour, ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui dire chacune des lettres d'un "JE T'AIME". Mais elle se sentait fort aussi, elle savait que tôt ou tard pourrait s'aventurer et enfin lui dire, elle devait le faire, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas pour le moment.

_**Je ne comprends pas ce que je veux  
Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux  
D'où vient ce sentiment mystérieux**_

Même s'il la suivait, la pièce était pleine et il l'avait perdue de vue plus tôt que prévu, mais quelque chose avait attiré son attention. La rose rouge que reposait autrefois sur ses cheveux était maintenant à ses pieds. Il la ramassa aussi gentiment qu'il l'avait placée sur les cheveux bleus.

Il regarda la rose comme si c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait d'elle. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose à cause de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour son amie, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Et quand ce serait arrivé, il le saurait et le lui ferait savoir.

_**Nous serons réunis dans la nuit  
Comme dans le jour où tout ce qui brille  
Sera notre amour à l'infini**_

\- Marinette -elle entendit une douce voix et une main qui lui toucha doucement l'épaule alors qu'elle tentait de quitter l'hôtel.  
\- Luka. Bonsoir!  
\- Bonsoir Marinette. Tu te sens bien?  
\- Moi…oui, bien sûr -dit-elle en souriant à son ami.  
\- Je ne pense pas -répondit-il en regardant dans la même direction que son amie.

Les deux remarquent comment Kagami se rencontrait avec Adrien.

_**Malgré ce grand mur qui nous sépare**_

_**L'amour traverse de part en part**_

_**Nous sommes ensemble une force rare**_

\- Tu n'as toujours pas pu lui dire?  
\- Lui dire? Lui dire quoi? -elle demandait avec crainte que son ami savait ce qui lui arrivait réellement.  
\- Marinette, tu peux me faire confiance avec tout, tu sais…comme je sais que tu aimes Adrien.  
\- Merci Luka, mais non, ce n'est pas le moment, tu sais? Mais bientôt je le ferai.  
\- Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, tu verras -le souriait-il doucement.  
\- Merci beaucoup Luka -répondit-elle avec un baiser sur sa joue. - Tu es un bon ami.

Luka caressa affectueusement ses cheveux et sortit un pétale rouge d'entre eux. Il l'étendit à sa compagne et elle le mit doucement dans son poing pour ne pas le perdre.

_**Pour toi je patienterai tout une vie  
Car oui je t'aime, à la folie  
Je t'aimerai à l'infini**_

De l'extérieur, elle continuait à écouter la douce mélodie et se disait que c'était une belle chanson, très émouvante et qui la rappelait tellement.

\- Je t'aimerai… - murmura-t-elle avant de rentrer chez elle.

...

\- …à l'infini.  
\- Comment? -demandait-elle sans comprendre.  
\- T'avais raison, Kagami, je pense qu'il est temps de changer de cible -il regarda la rose rouge avant de perdre son regard d'où venait sa princesse.

***. . . F I N . . . * **

**Notes de l'Auteur:**  
Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir appartient à Thomas Astruc.  
"Ce mur qui nous sépare" interprété par Lenni-Kim et Lou.

Quand j'ai écouté cette chanson pour la première fois, je me suis dit que je devais écrire une histoire avec nos personnages préférés.

Eh bien, j'espère que cela vous a plu, j'ai encore quelques idées pour des histoires de MLB, j'espère qu'un jour je pourrai les écrire et les publier ici.

À bientôt 😉


End file.
